


a dress just for you

by ktsushade



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktsushade/pseuds/ktsushade
Summary: Aya gets a strange photo sent to her by "Sayo", and Hina's desire to see her in an outfit results in her staring at herself in the mirror... wearing a negligee.





	a dress just for you

_Her phone buzzed, oddly, so late into the evening Aya couldn’t help immediately gluing her hand to it to see who it was. And even odder was the sender: Hikawa Sayo?_

A-ya-chan! What’s up?

_Aya blinked, wondering why the message sounded so friendly. Sayo had messaged her, at the most, three times in eight months, and all of them were related to her twin Hina. To see the warm message on her screen made her rub her eyes, then pinch her cheek to absolutely confirm she wasn’t seeing things._

Hello, Sayo-chan! I’m doing okay, what’s up?

_Not a second later, the reply made her want to burst out laughing._

If you can guess who this is I’ll treat you to some amazing candy Onee-chan brought home!

_Aya had to suppress a giggle at how the culprit had just revealed herself, but let it out when she realized the person she was talking to couldn’t hear her._

Hmm…. Is this Tsugumi-chan?

Bzzzt! Wrong!

Then… Lisa-chan!

Nope!

Okay! I give up!

_Aya rolled onto her side so she faced the wall, eyeing the scattered photos clumsily plastered all over it. She had yet to buy a proper cork board for them all, and they seemed to be growing the more friends she was making._

_She had been too busy staring at the photos of her and her band that she had completely missed a few messages, followed by an angry emoticon, and finally: a photo of something that had absolutely nothing to do with Maruyama Aya, but made her almost scream in surprise._

_Her eyes widened at the sight. Surely this was an accident? Her face went red, and she could feel her palms getting clammy at the sight - and she felt completely wrong about it._

_On her screen, and with the softest yet most intimate stare she had ever seen, Hazawa Tsugumi was staring right back at her. Wearing a beige negligee that was a little too low on the chest and short on the thighs… was that a hand on her left thigh? And not just any hand - she recognized that black ring on the person’s left ring finger instantly: it belonged to none other than Hikawa Sayo. She hadn’t ever seen them be anything more than sweet and romantic with each other - Aya had absolutely no idea, nor the desire to know what they were like in private. Now, she knew._

_Aya let out a hot breath, tossing her fluffy pillow aside as it obstructed her breathing. Her thumbs got to work immediately, pressing the dial button as fast as possible._

_“Okay, Hina-chan I know that’s you! What’s with that picture?!”_

_“Ahaha! You caught me! I borrowed Onee-chan’s phone while she’s making dinner.”_

_Aya let out a low groan._

_“You can’t just go through people’s photos like that! That’s an invasion of privacy!”_

_“I wanted you to see her dress! I was looking through Onee-chan’s photos and couldn’t help but think… how boppin'_ _! I really want to see Aya-chan in this dress too!”_

_Again, Aya blinked, and again, her face burst into a bright tomato red. Hina’s words weren’t lost on her though, and she could feel her heart racing as she began to imagine herself laying underneath her minx of a girlfriend in such a revealing outfit._

_“N-no way, no how!” she screamed, running a hand through her hair. Every strand felt hot to the touch, and she was sure her face was in worse condition. Hina’s giggles on the other end sounded much louder than they likely were, but all she could hear was the sound of the girl’s voice tickling the shell of her ear. “I…!”_

_“C’mooon, you’ll look so zappin’!”_

“...And thus, we’re here, at the mall… looking for such an outfit.”

Shirasagi Chisato’s cold voice cut the air like butter, and Aya was at the receiving end. Cringing at the end of her retelling, Aya deflated and stabbed her tiny spoon into the cup of ice cream. Long gone were the days where she could tell Chisato anything and get off the hook with being inexperienced or naive.

“Y-yeah.”

“You could,” Chisato began, eyes boring into Aya’s with a tone that was heavy with condescension, “Just say no. Hina-chan will understand, whether she shows it or not.”

Aya stuffed another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth with a small huff of embarrassment, eyes shyly gazing at the various stores lined up on the floors below them. The way Chisato rose an eyebrow at her silence, and then the way the corners of her lips began to tug upwards was all Aya needed to completely fall apart.

“Okay! Maybe… maybe I really want her to see me in one… b-but that doesn’t mean I-”

“Yes, yes. That was what you told her, isn’t it? That you would, no matter what, show her the best you could offer.”

Aya’s sputters followed Chisato all the way to the closest lingerie store they could find, face red and vision going blurry from the embarrassment she was shouldering.

“I did… ask Tsugumi-chan if she could help me, but…”

Chisato looked up from the rack, watching as Aya continued to browse with seemingly no focus. Her hands drifted from the blacks to the whites, to the see-throughs and the silky pinks, but none seemed to catch her eye. “But?” she prodded, wanting her to continue.

“She…” Aya sighed as she stopped looking, frowning at the memory. “She kinda… dropped everything at work and then Sayo-chan found out through Himari-chan, so then she went to Hina-chan who revealed she sent it to me…”

“That sounds like a mess.”

“It was! I can’t believe I let Hina-chan rope me into this!”

Again, Chisato sent her the Look, and again, Aya shivered and shrunk into herself with a blush before continuing her guideless exploration of the store.

What exactly was it she wanted out of this? Satisfying Hina was one. Hina never lied to her, and if she tried it was easily recognizable and always something innocent. But a negligee of all things… Aya had to have been influenced by that picture of Tsugumi - that had to be it. But the longer she thought of her replacing Tsugumi, and Hina replacing Sayo, the more she began to actually _like_ it.

Two hours and twenty embarrassing outfits later, Aya and Chisato left the store victorious, though not without a hearty slap on her back from her shorter bandmate. Offering the most plastic smile she could offer, a smile Aya had come to know meant Chisato’s irritation was at its maximum, Chisato nodded.

“Good luck, Aya-chan.”

“Ahaha…”

* * *

The following Saturday, Aya made absolutely sure nobody was upstairs when she finally dragged the bag out of her closet and onto her bed with a near silent leap. If her mom saw her with it, she would be absolutely done for - at the very least she would be downstairs for a while, leaving Aya with some privacy.

Standing in the mirror, she did a small spin and watched the black sheer fabric swish and sway around her hips before it settled on her thighs. A whole inch of her thighs.

She was used to her school uniform being a little short, but when it was a thin _negligee_ of all things… she couldn’t help but turn bright red and try to pull it down as far as she could. But that didn’t seem to help her case. All did was pull the other side up, revealing her already visible black and pink panties. Aya yelped as she realized this, standing up straight and smoothing it all out with a deep sigh.

“Onee-chan!” she heard her sister call from the living room, the sound of feet thumping against the stairs growing closer and closer until she saw the shadow at the door. “Hina-san is here!”

“Hi-Hina-chan?!” Aya yelled as she scrambled to her bed, hurriedly stuffing the bag and receipts into her closet with a loud slam. “S-send her up for me!”

She heard her sister grumble before heading down the stairs again, and she took a moment to straighten out her hair, check her teeth and finally take one last look in the mirror before the moment of truth.

“Aya-chaaan!” Hina’s voice came through the door before it opened, Aya unlocking it the second she heard the front door open and the rush of footsteps coming up the stairs. For a second, Aya contemplated jumping into her sheets and hiding, but it likely would have ruined the outfit that Chisato had chosen just for her. The bassist couldn’t have possibly known or even cared, but Aya didn’t want to waste her efforts.

The moment she locked eyes with Hina, Aya’s composure was already being challenged. She could see those bright green eyes dim just a little as they ran across her shoulders and chest, before sliding down to her stomach and then her thighs, where everything else was pure skin. They hadn’t even greeted each other yet, but Aya wasn’t sure she’d have been able to speak casually at all.

“U-um…” Aya began, shyly holding her hands to her chest as a way to shield them. Hina’s bag slowly slid down her shoulder until it fell completely to the ground, her mouth opening just a bit. “How… how do I look, Hina-chan?”

For a moment, Hina was silent. A silent Hina was a strange one, and one Aya wasn’t sure she wanted to get used to at all. But the harder she looked, the brighter the stars in Hina’s eyes looked.

Then, Hina was darting across the room, nearly toppling them both to the floor from the force she grabbed Aya’s shoulders with. “I knew it! I knew it, Aya-chan! You’re real zappin’ in this dress!!” she cried, leaning closer and closer until Aya could feel the movement of her lips with every word. Naturally, she leaned back, and her face couldn’t have gotten any redder if she tried.

Then, Hina’s hands slid down her arms until she grabbed one of her hands, tugging at it until she was leading Aya to the door. “We’ve gotta show your sis! She’ll tell you it looks good too!”

At that moment, Aya dug her heels into the wood as much as she could, bringing them to a stop just as Hina’s hand touched the doorknob. “Wh-what?! N-no, no, no! You can’t!”

“Ehh?!” Hina whined, dropping her grip to pout. “But it’s a pretty dress! It’s such a shame to not want to show anyone else, right?!”

Aya _really_ wanted to bury herself in her covers now. She emphasized the thought by burying a hand in her hair while Hina raised her eyebrows in confusion. “Hina-chan… this dress is…”

Hina furiously nodded, urging her to continue.

“It’s…” her eyes drifted from one end of the room to the next, taking notice of every bump on the sheets and scattered papers on her desk, “It’s... n-not for anyone else to see, you know?”

“Eh?! Really?!”

Hina’s pure reaction eased her worries a little. But it still couldn’t erase the heat that was steaming her from the inside out, especially at the thought of having to _explain_ it thoroughly. With a deep breath, Aya nodded - determined to make it as easy to understand as possible.

Clearing her throat, she took a single step to get as close as possible to Hina, who looked right back at her with a curious smile. “Hina-chan! Negligee... are dresses for p-private settings! For you and the person you love!”

“Me and you?”

Aya nodded, her stomach going mushy at the pure question; that Hina didn’t hesitate to automatically think of Aya as a loved one. “Me and you. They’re um… supposed to be… sexy.”

“Hnn…” Hina made a noise that she didn’t really understand, but it did look like something was beginning to dawn on her. At least, her eyes betrayed her as they began to scope Aya’s appearance once again.

So she did the best thing she could think of: she climbed onto the bed, avoiding as much eye contact as possible until her back hit her mountain of cute pillows. Aya was sure she looked the complete opposite of her decor - her messy hair, outfit… her position all screamed something indecent. Like she was betraying the cute stuffed animals.

Spreading her arms, Aya looked at Hina shyly, worriedly, and gulped. Hina looked right back at her with an unreadable expression. “C-come here?”

Slowly, Hina walked towards the edge of the bed, a small smile on her face as Aya urged her to come closer. The mattress dipped under her weight, and a few pillows were lost to the void that was the floor, ignored. “Like this?” Hina asked with a playful tone, sitting on her knees at Aya’s feet.

Pouting, Aya shook her head against her pillows. “Come closer…!”

Humming, Hina leaned forward until she was eye-to-eye with Aya, her right index finger twirling and burying itself in her pink hair. Occasionally it would brush the shell of her ear, sending a wave of shudders down Aya’s back. “Like… this?”

“Mhm.” Aya had to admit, Hina did look quite charming from below. Her wavy teal hair framed her face, the lack of braids making it seem just a little longer. She wanted to run her hands through it.

“Now what?”

That was certainly a good question, wasn’t it? Aya was at a loss. If things were going how she expected (read: wanted) them to go, then things would probably get really… intense. Hina tilted her head again, this time with a truly confused expression. What would be the next thing to do?

She bit her bottom lip as Hina’s excitement seemed to be wearing out, so she raised her arms and let her fingertips gently smooth over Hina’s soft cheeks. “I.... I think this is where we’re supposed to kiss?”

“Hm… okay!” Hina didn’t seem convinced, but she still lowered herself until she and Aya’s lips touched. Hina wasn’t the absolute worst kisser - but she also seemed to just do whatever she wanted, which made each one more exciting than the last.

She could feel Hina’s palm lift from the mattress and drift onto her waist, brushing her fingers against the thin fabric of her negligee before it stopped at her hip, pressing them into Aya’s skin. In return, Aya let out a soft breath, shutting her eyes tightly as Hina continued to massage her way across her left thigh. “Hi-Hina-chan…”

“Mm?” Hina hummed against her lips, keeping her eyes closed. She gave Aya a few more short kisses before tilting her head to press her lips across her jawline, slamming Aya with burst after burst of pleasure that made her toes twitch. A soft giggle against her earlobe made her open her eyes in confusion, only to find Hina peeking at her from below her chin.

“We’re gonna get in trouble if you’re too loud, you know?”

Flushing, but mostly at her own lack of awareness, Aya hurriedly looked to the door. It was still locked despite Hina’s insistence earlier, so anyone who wanted to come in wouldn’t be able to. Though it wasn’t like her family didn’t know about their relationship, Aya would die if they knew they were into doing… _those_ things, too. Still, it didn’t mean they didn’t have ears - and if she was too loud, the cat would be out of the bag faster than she knew it.

Aya lightly slapped Hina’s shoulders with an embarrassed huff. “Don’t scare me like that! Jeez…”

Hina laughed softly again, her warm breath making Aya shudder once again. “Sorry, sorry. Now where… were we?” she asked, wasting no time before her tongue was sliding across her skin to find that perfect spot.

“Don’t… leave a mark,” Aya said, trying her best to not let any kinds of weird sounds come out of her mouth. She ended up biting the inside of her cheek when Hina’s free hand began to massage her right thigh, and the added sensation made her mind go blank.

Then came the teeth. Contrary to what Aya said, Hina began to nibble just a little at the spot where her pulse was, making Aya jerk her feet with a small yelp. “Ahaha! You’re so ticklish!” she laughed, rising from her spot to get a good look at her panting girlfriend. “Hmm… I wonder where else you’re ticklish…?”

Her question ended with another small kiss, leaving Aya no room before the kisses were heading down to her chest, where the sheer black fabric was tightly pressed against her breasts. “This dress really is pretty, you know… it’s kind of a shame since it’s so hot out!” she said, lifting herself to get another good look at Aya’s body. Despite her innocent words, Aya could see something shift in her eyes, and the look that previously conveyed adoration was now…

Predatory.

Just the thought of it made Aya let out a deep breath, feeling the coiling heat in her groin getting stronger the more she admired the way Hina was looking at her. She was always complaining so much when Hina teased her, when she acted a little inappropriate or said things out of line, but Aya would be lying if she said she didn’t secretly like it. Especially now, with how little it seemed Hina was letting her rest.

Instead of spending time on her chest, Hina’s hands began to crawl up the small of her clothing, wiggling her fingers against the hem of her panties. Green eyes, sharp and serious, looked right into hers. Her way of asking for permission. Aya hurriedly nodded as the heat began to swiftly gather in her head that she just stopped thinking altogether.

Ever so slowly, Hina pulled them down until they were at Aya’s ankles, barely sparing a glance as she pressed their lips together again, brushing their foreheads while her fingertips settled on her inner thighs, scraping her nails against Aya’s skin in soft swipes.

“You’re not gonna take it off?” Aya whispered through a shaky moan. Hina was energetic, but it was during these very private moments that she showed a certain softness reserved only for Aya, which made them all the more special. Hina answered with another kiss - she seemed to be really fond of kisses today - before shaking her head.

“I said it was pretty, didn’t I?” she said, sliding her right hand further up while her left cupped Aya’s breast. Another moan threatened to burst from her lips as she felt Hina’s fingers gently touch her in her most sensitive area. They were colder than expected, but quickly warmed up as they were covered almost instantly. “Wow… this is real boppin’, you know!”

“Don’t say that!” Aya hissed, trying to close her legs despite Hina being right in the middle of them. She opted to press the side of her head into her pillow, red ear exposed for Hina to press her lips against as her fingers began to making patterns and dive deeper into her. “Mn.. H-Hina-chan…!”

A soft ‘shh’ blew into her ear, making Aya twitch and bite her lip, bunching up the sheets underneath her. She hoped her family were all still downstairs.

And despite that worry, Hina did not let up. She lifted the hem of Aya’s dress until it lay against her navel comfortably, using her knee to hoist Aya’s left leg up and give her more room to actually insert her fingers inside of her. The low groan slowly morphed into a loud gasp of surprise, and Hina smiled teasingly as she leaned down, lifting Aya’s chin with her left hand for yet another kiss.

She inserted her tongue into Aya’s mouth just as her fingers made contact with her inner walls, gently letting Aya get used to the feeling. A single tear, out of pain and embarrassment, rolled down Aya’s cheek as she did so, though it was quickly cleaned up by a swipe of Hina’s thumb.

“Does it hurt?” she asked plainly, looking down at Aya with her usual curious stare. Aya shook her head, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Hina’s neck, sliding the back of her index finger down Hina’s cheek.

“No… you can keep going.”

Hina nodded, and buried her face into Aya’s neck, sucking and licking at a spot that could be easily hidden with her clothing. Her fingers, completely wet and slightly slimy, rubbed and prodded until they reentered her, making Aya’s hoisted leg twitch with a small moan. She suppressed the sounds by biting Hina’s shoulder, ignoring how dark it was becoming.

Wasting no time, Hina pumped in and out of her until her palm made contact with Aya’s sensitive nub over and over, making her throw her head back, nails trying their best to plunge into Hina’s t-shirt. She wanted to apologize from what she assumed was really painful, but at that moment Hina wasn’t letting up at all, increasing speed and using her thumb to rub and flick until Aya could feel something begin to build in her stomach. She could feel her insides pulse and tighten until she couldn’t hold it anymore.

“Hi...Hina… Hina-ch… chaaan!” Aya cried, tossing her head to the side to let out the longest moan she could, feeling her entire being come undone at the hands of her guitarist. Her legs twitched and tightly wrapped around Hina’s waist and her hands tugged and pushed against her shoulders.

The kiss to keep her quiet came too late, but it managed to muffle her loud pants and soft whines, tongues dancing and twisting until they separated with gasps.

Licking her lips, Hina took her fingers out from in between Aya’s thighs, shiny and glistening. Aya, bursting red from the sight, sought one of the few pillows still on the bed and buried her face in it.

“Ehh?! Not fair, I wanna see you!”

“No!” came the loud, muffled reply. “I-I don’t want to see that!”

“Fine! I’ll clean it really quick!” Aya couldn’t have possibly turned more red than she was as she heard the pops and suckles as Hina cleaned her fingers with her mouth. “There!”

Aya peeked from underneath the pillow to see Hina showing off her now spotless fingers, though the idea of Hina actually consuming it made her skin feel more prickly than it did relief. The second she threw the pillow off the bed, Hina bombarded her face with kisses before settling on her lips again, back to her normal energetic self.

“Hmm… you’re so pretty Aya-chan,” Hina whispered as they parted again, making Aya’s chest swell and tighten. She rubbed their foreheads, sweaty bangs mixing together in a teal and pink mess. “You’re gonna wear this more than once, aren’t you?”

Tripping on her words, Aya blushed and, through her heavy breathing, smiled. “S-sure..! U-um… maybe not too often but… yes.”

Hina nodded in satisfaction, before peppering her collarbone in kisses.

“You’re really in a kissing mood today, aren’t you Hina-chan?”

“Yeah! Seeing you like this, I dunno, makes me feel so boppin’ and great!”’

Aya giggled, before she realized Hina was beginning to pull her straps down her shoulders. “A-again?!” she asked, hurriedly looking to the door where a shadow darted from it.

That was…!

“N-no wait! Wait, wait, wait! Maybe we should have dinner first…! Or even a bath?!”

“Ooh! You wanna do it in the bath, huh? That’ll be fun, let’s go!”

After all her efforts, Aya and her outfit were exposed to her mother coming up the stairs by Hina, who opted to carry her in a rush towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a longer nsfw HinaAya fic, so I hope you enjoyed! The idea was born from @faintresonance going "what if Hina went through Sayo's phone and wanted Aya to wear a sundress but it was actually a negligee", so thank you for the inspiration.


End file.
